The Secret Life of Clare Edwards
by kianamoore
Summary: ***I don't own Degrassi*** Clare Edwards is going through a lot of tough issues and she thinks the only way to cope is to self harm. Will Clare get through her depression and capture a certain someone's eye?
1. Chapter 1

"Mmm..", Clare let out a long sigh of pleasure when she removed the shiny, heated up bobby pin away from her scarred wrist. Fifteen-year-old Clare Edwards looked around her private bathroom and immediately felt disgusting. She loves the way burning makes her feel in the moment, but she can't ever escape the regret and shame she feels right after. Clare quickly pulled down her blouse sleeve and went downstairs to meet her mother for breakfast.

Clare lives with her mother, Helen, in a large three-bedroom house. She used to love her house, but ever since her parents got divorced and her older sister, Darcy, moved to Africa, it's just an empty house. As she was filling her tumbler up with coffee, Clare's mom broke the silence. "I am so sick of you moping around all the damn time. It's not like someone died, Clare". This was the first time in months that Helen spoke to Clare so directly. Most of the time, they just communicated through notes on the refrigerator or the occasional text message. Clare stared blankly at her mother and walked out the front door without saying a word.

Clare walked to the bus stop and was greeted by her two best friends, Adam and Eli. "Clare, I need you to settle an argument. Which video game would you rather play? Call of Duty or Halo?", asked the smaller, more feminine Adam. Before Clare could answer, Eli in his authoritative voice said, "Torres, I know Clare-Bear like the back of my hand and I know for a fact that she would rather play Call of Duty like an educated person". When Eli started talking, Clare forgot the entire conversation. Elijah Goldsworthy, with his shaggy jet-black hair and sparkly jade green eyes, is the love of her life. Clare knew from the moment she saw Eli, well him running over her old pair of glasses with his hearse, that she loved him. "Clare!", Adam yelled at her. Clare looked at Adam with much confusion, "What? What was the question?". "Ugh, nevermind. The stupid bus is here". Eli gave them both his signature smirk and walked onto the bus. Clare closed her eyes, took a deep breath and followed the boys silently on the bus.


	2. Chapter 2

The bus ride to Degrassi Community school was a silent one, well for Clare. Eli and Adam were happily talking to the other loud teenagers on the bus, while Clare sat by herself with her headphones in. Clare was left alone to her favourite band and her thoughts. She tried to focus on the music, but the image of her burned wrist didn't leave her mind. As the bus pulled up to the school, Clare started to feel increasingly more anxious. Clare already knows exactly how this day is going to go. Clare steps off the obnoxious school bus, she waits outside for her two best friends. As the group meets, they head into the school to meet Julia at her locker. This is an everyday routine. Julia is Eli's perfect girlfriend. Julia is the most popular girl at Degrassi. Julia Masterson is the most beautiful girl that Clare has ever seen. She has long, straight jet black hair. Her eyes are the colour of stormy oceans. Poor Clare's heart breaks every time they're in the same room. Eli greets his girlfriend with a passionate and sensual kiss. A little much for a high school hallway in Clare's opinion.

Eli finally broke away from the outrageous display of affection and turned to his tragic goth princess. "Whats the move tonight, Jules?". Eli loved planning the usual friday night hangout; he felt that the more time Julia spent with Clare, the more they would like each other. This unfortunately was not the case, but he had to try to keep his group together. "I'm not sure. Maybe could talk to Bianca and get the gas hookup." Clare rolled her eyes. Julia loved smoking weed and tried to score every chance she got. Eli and Julia were the only ones in the group who smoked weed and it always made Clare feel left out. If anyone found out that Saint Clare did anything like that, her reputation would be over. "I think that would be cool", Adam's tiny voice chimed in to try to make his presence be known. "Alright! It sounds like we have a plan, ladies and gents!" Eli put a hand on both Clare's and Julia's shoulder. The misfit group all migrated to their respective classrooms and Clare has never felt more overwhelmed


End file.
